Chosen
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: When new students move into the Isis and Osiris houses, strange things begin to happen. Are they connected with the mystery?
1. New Boarders

**A/N: Just so you know, the chosen ones were picked randomly using a random number generator and a dice. Oh, and couples for Anubis house (still haven't decided the rest) will be Nina and Fabian, Jerome and Mara, Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Jason, Trudy and Victor (yeah, I know) and Mick and (probably) Joy (or it could be an OC if you want, just message me if your OC would like to go with Mick). Sorry if you don't like the pairings. Also, message me if you have anything you want to happen to your character (like love triangles or something like that).**

**Anyway, let's begin! **

Chapter 1

New Boarders

Isis house.

The building was huge, with moss hanging off of the windowsills and ivy creeping up the walls. Chelsea and Geoff stood, hand in hand, in awe of it.

"We're finally here!" Chelsea whispered excitedly to Geoff, "Isis house. We made it!"

"Yeah," Geoff paused in thought. For a jock, he was pretty smart and thoughtful, "We did."

Chelsea and Geoff had been dating for almost a year now. It had always been their dream to go to Isis House, and now they were living that dream.

"And just think! Living, eating, sleeping here!" Chelsea prodded Geoff lightly, noticing he didn't respond, "We could make so many new friends!"

Geoff perked up at that comment. Sure, he was a little nervous. I mean, it was so big! But he would do anything for Chelsea, even attending a huge boarding school.

Chelsea spotted a girl with dark blue hair chatting to a boy with dirty blond hair and a cheeky grin.

"Hey," she said, going up to them, "I'm Chelsea and this is my boyfriend Geoff."

"Hi," the girl with blue hair responded, "I'm Alex, and this is Greyson, who I just met."

"Hey," Greyson grinned.

"Isn't this house so big?" Chelsea said to Alex.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "It definitely creeped me out when I first saw it."

"Totally."

A sweet looking lady hobbled out of the house.

"Alright, can I have the Isis house residents? Chelsea Blue, Jordan Ericson, Isabela De La Casa, Alex Woods, Geoff Morgan, Nick Cardo, Greyson WayBelle and Zane Sanderson?"

Hearing their names, Chelsea, Alex, Geoff and Greyson went to stand along with four more people, two girls (one with spiky brown hair and the other with curly black hair) and two boys, both with black hair.

"Alright," she said, reading off of a list, "My name is Delia and I will be your house mother. Inside the house is Hector, who basically owns the house. The dorming assignments will be as follows: Chelsea and Alex, Jordan and Isabela, Geoff and Zane and Nick and Greyson. School starts at 8:00 every day. Bedtime is at 10:00 at which time you must be in bed. Hector will, of course, drop a pin, which there is no point in doing, just some tradition. I will be making all your meals, so no need to worry about being hungry. Alright lovelies, come inside and see your rooms."

They trooped inside, murmering about how fun and interesting it was going to be. Little did they know it would only get more interesting. . .

Meanwhile, eight teens were standing outside the equally huge Osiris house. There were four girls, one with red hair and a bubbly smile called Jenna, one had long, curly brown hair, one of them (who was called Breanna) had black hair with a red streak and the last one had dirty blonde hair and was standing with what the others supposed was her boyfriend, who had dark skin and short hair. One of the other boys had a curly afro and was hitting on the one with brown hair, who was called Lisa. Another of the boys had dark spiked blond hair and was called Mikey, and the final boy had brown hair and was looking over at the Isis house boarders, particularly Jordan, who waved at him as she went inside. His name was Mason.

A lady with short blonde hair came out of the house rounded up the boarders. Her name was Mabel. Beside her stood a slightly overweight man with greying hair called Chester.

Mabel addressed the kids and told them the rules and dorming assignments. Breanna and Lisa would be together, Jenna and Anna, Mikey and Eric and Mason and Max.

As they walked into their new home, Mikey had a strange feeling in his stomach. He shook it off and continued into the house, where a new mystery would await. . .


	2. The Mystery Begins

Chapter Two

The Mystery Begins. . .

Nina walked up to the steps of the house she had grown to love over the past year. It had been a long summer in America (which she had not expected), and couldn't wait to be back to the mysteries, the freedom and the. . . Fabian.

After that kiss at prom, they had started dating over summer, but it had been hard, what with him visiting family in Cornwall and her in America with her gran. But, they had made it work.

Mick and Mara were still together, and Alfie and Amber were going strong. Patricia was still single, but she had hinted to Nina (in texts) that she might be seeing someone special. Jerome was also single, and so far they hadn't heard anything about his summer.

A short, dark haired lady in a turquoise jumper walked slowly out of the house.

"TRUDY!" Nina yelled, racing up the steps and embracing the shocked housekeeper.

"Nina!" Trudy laughed, "Have a good summer?"

"Great! Oh, I missed this house so much!" Nina grinned, letting go of Trudy and running inside. The house was just as it had always been, with it's carpeted hallways and old clock.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get settled, pet?" Trudy said, "The others are already here."

"Fabian," Nina said, and raced into the boys section. Fabian was just outside his door, struggling with the lock.

"FABIAN!" she yelled, racing into the boy's arms.

"Nina!"

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," a voice said from down the hallway.

"Amber?" Nina asked, pulling away from Fabian, "AMBER!"

"Nines!" Amber ( in her girly pink dress) raced up to Nina and hugged her.

"How was your summer?"

"Good. You?"

"Great. OMG, I just have to tell you all about Paris. . ."

Nina grinned. It was great to be back.

So, after much talking from Amber and many interruptions from Fabian, Nina had finally manoeuvred herself up to her room, with Amber in tow. She had just got settled down when a worried Patricia came in.

"Patricia, hey!" Nina grinned jumping up to hug her friend. Patricia remained stiff as a board.

"Patricia, what's wrong?"

"I. . . I found something."

"What?"

Patricia pulled a ring from behind her back. It looked exactly like the puzzle piece they had found in the cellar last term.

"I found this in my room," she explained, "I grabbed it before Mara could see."

"No," Nina whispered, fingering the Egyptian Hieroglyphics, "Sibuna meeting, now! Get the others."

Amber and Patricia raced out of the room to grab Fabian, Jerome and Alfie. Nina sat on the bed.

"Why, Sarah, why? I thought it was all over. Why?"


	3. Secrets that need to be told

Chapter 3

Secrets that need to be told

Fabian paced up and down the room, where Nina, Jerome, Alfie, Amber and Patricia were sat worriedly.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Nina whispered.

"But Niiiiinnnnaaaaa!" Amber whined, "You ALWAYS have a plan."

"I know, I know. It's just, this mystery could be bigger than last terms one. And that was pretty big."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do?" Patricia asked.

"We need to figure out why the puzzle pieces are everywhere. . ." Fabian began.

"And we need to find them before someone else does," Nina finished.

Meanwhile, Isabela and Jordan were getting settled into their room.

"Hey, did you know if Delia said anything about visiting the other houses?" Jordan asked.

"I dunno, maybe. Why, do you want to see Mason?" Isabela teased.

"No, it's just. . ."

There was knock on the door.

_Phew, _thought Jordan.

_I'll get it out of her eventually, _Isabela (mentally) grinned.

"Girls?" It was Delia, "Mr Sweet wants everyone in the drama hall."

"Just coming."

Mikey and Eric were also unpacking in Osiris house.

"Man, I'm so glad I'm in the same house as Anna. I don't know how I could live without her!" Eric said.

"Yeah. I mean, I feel sorry for Mason, what with Jordan being in a different house and all. They are dating after all," Mikey replied thoughtfully.

"No they're not. They're just friends. At least, that's what Mason told me."

"Really? Okay then. Anyway, I had this strange feeling in my stomach earlier and. . ."

Just then, Mabel came into the room and told them what Delia had told the Isis house boarders.

The two houses met in the hall. Mason and Jordan instantly ran up to eachother and awkwardly hugged **(A/N: LIKE VOLDEMORT!)**. Mikey and Eric exchanged a smile.

Suddenly, Trudy walked in with the Anubis boarders. The Sibuna gang, who had just finished with their meeting when Trudy came to get them, looked especially nervous, whilst Mick and Mara were holding hands.

Mr Sweet stood on the stage.

"Students," he said, his voice ringing through the hall, "As most of you Anubis house boarders know, the Isis and Osiris houses have new students. So, each of you will be assigned two students to show around the school and be a mentor for them. They have been specially assigned to you on account of grades, personality and performance. If any of you new boarders have any questions, you ask your mentor, and _not_ me," he put special emphasis on the last part.

"Alright, so Isabela De La Casa and Lisa Aires are assigned to. . ." he looked down at his list, "Nina Martin. Alfie Lewis has been assigned Nick Cardo and Alex Woods. Fabian Rutter will guide Zane Sanderson and Eric Elise. Breanna Baren and Mikey Tybolt are assigned to Patricia Williamson. Mara Jaffray," he paused to smile at his star pupil, "will guide Anna Blu and Jordan Ericson, and Amber Millington will guide Chelsea Blue and Jenna Cambridge. Jerome Clarke has been assigned Greyson WayBelle and Mason Hill. Finally, Mick Campbell will guide Geoff Morgan and Max Higgs. Please go and find your mentors."

The students managed to find their mentors, only by the fact that as all of them came in, a sticky label with their names on had been stuck on them, although Alfie and Jerome had managed to stick _another _sign on Mick. Geoff and Max grinned when they saw Mick, decked out in his tracksuit (and 'kick me' sign) , and the others were equally as pleased with their mentors, especially Chelsea and Jenna, who squealed when they saw Amber.

"OMG, this is going to be so fun! We can do makeovers and paint our nails and. . ." Amber babbled to Jenna and Chelsea, who grinned widely at the prospect of a girly mentor.

"And you came at a very good time in the year. Prom is in a week and that gives you enough time to get to know your mentors, buy dresses and suits and get dates," Mr Sweet said. By the end of that sentence, he was drowned out by girly squeals and moans from the boys with non-existent dance moves.

"Great. More dance lessons with Mick," Fabian mumbled, earning a giggle from Nina, who remembered the 'dance leson' that they had witnessed.

This was going to be good.

It was halfway through the day, and Alfie, Nick, Alex, Jerome, Greyson and Mason were putting a dead fish under Amber's mattress, Mick, Max and Geoff were playing football, Amber, Jenna and Chelsea were painting their nails, Mara, Anna, Jordan, Fabian, Zane and Eric were studying and comparing notes, Nina, Lisa and Isabela were listening to music and watching American TV shows, and Patricia, Breanna and Mikey were off somewhere and nobody knew what they were doing.

The new arrivals and the Anubis house members seemed to be getting along pretty well, even though they had just met. Amber was especially excited with the idea of prom dress shopping with her new best friends.

Now, she just had to find the perfect dress.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 3! **

**It was Eleanor's birthday yesterday, so Happy birthday to her! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY Burkley Duffield (aka Eddie).**

**To all the people who submitted girls, can you review or message me your prom dress link and I'll put it on my profile? Thanks. Also, I'm assuming that all the boys are wearing plain suits/tuxes, tell me otherwise and possibly send me a picture. THANKS!**


End file.
